More Trouble Than It's Worth
by ginsbajn
Summary: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. one shot. What would happen if an agent gave Fury back his toolbox and meets some avengers in the process.


**A/N: Takes place after AOU and the season 2 finale. Simmons has not disappeared into the monolith.**

 **What I think would happen if Coulson decided to give Fury's toolbox back after using it to rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D.**

* Pretend line break*

The Avengers were currently gathered in a large meeting room waiting for Fury to _finally_ tell whatever he thought was important to them. 'Couldn't be too important,' Steve thought privately, they had been waiting for close to an hour for Fury to arrive to start briefing them.

It was at that moment when Fury conveniently strode into the room, his leather trench coat swishing behind him. He stood at the head of the room, preparing to, finally, start the briefing. That was when Steve's day got very strange.

A flash of bright white light momentarily blinded him. When he removed the hand shielding his eyes, Steve immediately wanted to pinch himself, because there, on the metal table, in place of where the light had just been, was a woman.

She blinked slowly, rising to her knees on the table. She also seemed completely oblivious, or uncaring at the sudden array of weapons pointed at her. The woman stood, hands spread in front of her, and her gaze swept the room, surveying the people inside. Recognition flashed in her eyes, and the hands dropped to her sides.

Suddenly, she fist pumped and grinned, looking quite pleased. "Ha! Yes! It works! Take that, Fiz! Simmons! It actually works!"

Confusion ran through Steve,

"I'm sorry ma'am, what works? And how exactly did you get in here?"

Fury gave him an approving nod over the end of his gun. The woman looked almost sheepish, running a hand through her dark hair before glancing at Fury.

"Teleportation device." She said as if that explained it all, and then muttered, "I lost a bet."

Natasha stepped forward, "Who are you? Who sent you here?"

The woman looked taken aback, then quickly recovered. "Agent Skye," She answered, putting a strange emphasis on the words, before adding, "Also known to some as Quake and-"

"Agent?" Fury interrupted, glaring at her. To Steve's surprise, she glared back.

"Yes, Agent." She paused, hesitating, "Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D."

Sam snorted, "You honestly expect us to believe that? S.H.I.E.L.D is gone. An agent of Hydra, most likely."

The woman's, Skye's, expression darkened, and for a second her expression was haunted, but then it disappeared, and Steve was left wondering if he imagined it.

"No. The old, and now, the new S.H.I.E.L.D." She retorted stiffly

"She's telling the truth," Fury piped up. Everyone turned to look at him, but if Fury believed her, she probably wasn't the enemy. The Avengers' weapons that had previously been pointed right at her, were, in some cases, reluctantly stowed back on their persons for use at a later date.

Skye glanced at the clock on the wall over the top of Fury's head and rose to her full height on the table. Steve then took the chance to take a closer look at her.

She had a small, lithe figure, but she wasn't exactly short, and a holster was strapped to one of her legs. Dark brown hair fell down to just past her shoulders, with uneven bangs framing her face. But the thing that caught Steve's attention the most was the eyes.

They were a dark brown with an exotic tilt to them, but that wasn't what caught his attention either. It was the guarded expression she wore, walls blocking anyone out from seeing her emotions. But if Steve looked hard enough, he could see beyond those walls.

Sorrow and guilt and longing were the first, but then, deeply hidden behind the others, was betrayal. Skye then spoke, pulling him out of his musings.

"I should go, but I think you need to know this," She said, "The fallout of Theta protocol got really ugly," She softly continued, looking straight at Fury.

She dug in her pocket, "Here. New rules and protocols from the new director that you may want to know. So our schedules don't conflict."

She tossed a USB stick to Fury, who quickly caught it and gave her a slight nod. Skye put her hand up to her ear, where a small black device was attached. She blinked and exclaimed,"Oh!"

Skye then dug something out of her pocket again. A little black box sailed through the air and landed in Fury's palms.

"AC said to give this back to you. But honestly? I think it was more trouble than it was worth," Skye said amusedly, but there was a darker undertone, hinting that something had gone down for this box, and it wasn't pretty.

With that and a little wave to the rest of the Avengers, Skye tapped the device on her ear twice, and with a bright flash of light, Skye was gone.

Fury stood at the head of the room, staring at the black box, contemplating it. He raised his head. Shook it. And sighed.

"Agents these days."


End file.
